In an autonomous vehicle capable of driving from one location to another without one or more inputs typically provided by a human operator, e.g., steering, a steering wheel is no longer needed to pilot the vehicle. However, present vehicles typically rely on a steering wheel for housing a driver-side airbag. Further, even in an autonomous vehicle intended to be driven entirely without human operator steering input, the lack of a steering wheel and the associated inability to manually steer the vehicle can result in a potential stranding of the vehicle and/or a dangerous inability for an operator to assume control, e.g., upon a loss of autonomous function due to weather and other reasons.